Nunca te duermas con telebasura
by Blue Lulu
Summary: Esa noche, Joan aprendió que nunca debía quedarse dormida en el salón, con el televisor prendido. No SherlockWatson, Femslash, oneshot.


Nunca te duermas con telebasura.

Dejó el tercer informe que leía en la hora que llevaba sentada en la misma posición y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cansada y tratando de no pensar en que todavía tenía cinco informe y diez perfiles más que leer. Se estiró un poco en el sillón donde estaba básicamente acurrucada cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre, cosa que le hizo mirar la hora, y constatar, para su extrañeza, que eran pasadas las once de la noche, y el que llamase una persona a esa hora era raro, incluso para ser la casa que compartía con Sherlock.

Joan se estiró de nuevo y se levantó, recordando de pronto que su compañero estaba en ese momento en una de sus extrañas investigaciones y le había dicho que solo podía ir él, ya que dos personas serían demasiado sospechosas, y como también tenía mucho que leer para poder establecer cuál de las personas en esos informes y perfiles cabía mejor como el autor del crimen, pensó que podría incluso adelantar mas la investigación de esa forma.

Abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a una chica rubia muy guapa, pero más que eso, recordaba a esa chica rubia, en otras circunstancias, con menos ropa. Tardó un poco en procesar su aparición, antes de reponerse.

- Vaya, tu… -Empezó a decir, pero luego, frunció el ceño y le miró con más atención- ¿Cuál de las dos…?

- Gwen –Aclaró la chica, mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, sonriendo con suavidad.

- Ah… Sherlock no se encuentra en este momento, pero si quieres…

- No vengo a buscar a Sherlock –Cortó Gwen, y Joan echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, con ligera sorpresa, notando que la rubia jugaba con su caballo casi con timidez- En realidad, vine a buscarte a ti.

¿A mí? Se preguntó Watson, pero incluso antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Gwen le había tomado el rostro con las manos y había desaparecido la distancia entre ellas para besarle los labios. Fue un beso repentino y desconcertante que dejó a la consultora aturdida, con suficientes reflejos para alejarla un poco y terminar el beso, aun con sus rostros cerca, de tal manera que casi pudo beberse el aliento de la chica, y el embriagante olor a algún cítrico en su perfume. Su rostro, además, estaba ligeramente sonrosado, pero no debido al frío ni a algún licor, como pudo constatar al no notar el brillo febril en sus ojos, sino que más bien era por algo más… ¿Excitación? Gwen sonrió, alentada por el hecho de que Joan no le hubiese recriminado nada aun.

- Se que te gusto –Comentó, aun con las manos en las mejillas de Watson, la cual podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de sus dedos y palma- Noté la mirada que me dedicaste cuando me volteé para ir a vestirme –Juntó sus frentes y sus miradas se conectaron de una manera tan intima que Joan sintió que su respiración se detenía- Me has dado curiosidad, y quiero saber _más_ de ti… -Con esa escueta explicación, volvió a besarle los labios, y contra todo pronóstico, la pelinegra se encontró disfrutando de la suavidad de su labios, la calidez de su cuerpo y la presión de sus pechos sobre los suyos. Era una intimidad inhóspita que no había llegado a tener con nadie, las alarmas de que aquello era prohibido sazonaban el ambiente de una manera casi embriagadora, y cuando se encontró correspondiendo el beso y apretando mas el cuerpo voluptuoso de la chica contra sí, no sintió que nada estuviese mal o fuera de lugar en ese momento.

Gwen cerró la puerta, o eso le pareció, aunque poco le importó mientras la chica le empujaba lentamente contra una de las paredes, separándose apenas para abrir el abrigo y volver a apretarse contra Joan, haciendo que esta se estremeciera al sentir como sus cuerpos se sentían de manera más profunda e intimada que antes, ayudando a terminar de sacarle al abrigo, y volviendo a buscar sus labios de forma frenética, pensando que era capaz de beberse a esa chica a besos.

El sonido de un montón de libros tirados con fuerza contra una superficie la hizo pegar un brinco y abrir los ojos, encontrándose con el techo del salón y luego con el rostro de Sherlock, que parecía analizarla mientras ella trataba de no sonrojarse al notar que todo había sido un sueño, intentando recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace un momento, tratando de parecer normal.

- No te has quejado ni por un instante de mi manera de despertarte, ni mucho menos me has preguntado el porqué ¿Sucede algo malo, Watson? –Preguntó de manera directa y fuerte el hombre, sin moverse de su posición, quizás, solo levemente inclinado hacia ella- Parece que estás tratando de ocultar un fuerte bochorno ¿Algo de lo que deba enterarme?

- No… No es nada, Sherlock, solo tuve un sueño ¿De acuerdo? –Contestó ella, esquiva, sin siquiera mirarle y haciendo un gesto en la mano para que desestimara el tema- ¿Acaso tenemos un nuevo caso? –Preguntó, apagando el televisor, recordando por fin como era que se había quedado dormida. Estúpida telebasura.

- El capitán ha encontrado un caso que sería interesante para ambos, si –Admite, pero a pesar de todo, y por la forma en la cual le miraba, no parecía interesado en contarle los detalles- Pero más que eso, quiero saber ¿En que estabas soñando, Watson?

- ¿No te dije que no era nada? –Contesta esquiva, levantándose del sillón y tratando de parecer desinteresada, caminando hacia la cocina para prepararse un té o algo que le ayudara a calmarse. Obviamente, Sherlock le siguió.

- Tardaste cinco segundos más en reaccionar de lo normal, Watson, además, tu presión sanguínea está más acelerada, y por ende terminaste con las mejillas rojas, eso, sin sumar que tu respiración se volvió levemente errática en algún momento del sueño, distando, por completo del estado de respiración calmado y regular que se obtiene una vez caído en la etapa de sueño profundo. Eso significa, que has soñado algo fuera de lo normal, y permíteme dictaminar, que probablemente sea algo de índole sexual.

- ¿Acaso yo te pregunto sobre tus sueños y sobre si has tenido un sueño de 'índole sexual'? –Contraatacó ella, luego de haber estado inclinada contra el mesón mientras él disertaba sus observaciones, obviamente brillantes, como siempre. Ahora le enfrentaba de manera directa, mucho más calmada, y mirando al británico a los ojos. Sherlock abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella decidió que no iba a darle más oportunidades para que terminase por descubrir su sueño- No ha sido nada, y aun si fuera algo, no te interesan mis sueños, y a ti no te interesan los míos ¿De acuerdo? –Sherlock cerró la boca y Watson pudo estar tranquila de que por el momento había ganado esa discusión.

Terminó de hacerse su té en silencio, en tal silencio que por un momento se preguntó si Sherlock estaba en ese lugar o no, pero cuando se volteó, se lo encontró mirándole fijamente, como si quisiera penetrar en su mente y descubrir lo que ella no le quería decir. Sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse por la mirada intensa y por demás, incomoda, que el otro le dedicaba, pero prefirió alejarse de la situación por el momento.

- Iré a dormir –Avisó, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Buenas noches, Watson –Contestó él, desde su misma posición, mirándola a lo lejos- Y por si acaso, aun tengo el número de las hermanas Lynch. Estoy seguro de que Gwen no tendría problemas de probar las inexploradas aguas del sexo homosexual, y debo informarte, Watson, que tu pareces ser alguien de su tipo.

Joan se quedó en el cuarto escalón paralizada, aun con su té en la mano, sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto, pensando en toda la sarta de insultos que podría decirle a su compañero en ese momento, pero, recordando con quien estaba tratando, solo apretó con más fuerza la taza y decidió que simplemente, no iba a admitir que el otro le había descubierto.

- Buenas noches, Sherlock –Fue su única respuesta, antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, donde podría maldecir al británico y a su propia mente por crear tan embarazosa situación.

Sherlock, entre tanto, observó a la chica desaparecer por la escalera, con una sonrisa divertida de lado, antes de decidir que podría empezar a investigar un poco él solo por el momento. Luego iría a la escena del crimen con Watson, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aunque pasó. Y fue muy divertido, a su criterio.

-/-

Admito que me moría por escribir algo así con Joan. Me encanta fantasear con la idea de que es mas bisexual que hetero, y si no fuera porque básicamente no tengo mucho de donde sacar, escribiría un JoanMoriarty con gusto xD espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
